Darth Selos
Darth Selos '''was a legendary Sith Lord who lived throughout the major eras of the Sith's rapid decline, dating back from the Sith Empire's fall to the New Sith Wars. Throughout this period of time, Selos had amassed a sizeable inner powerbase of his own, which was mostly dubbed by many as the "Cult of Selos" or the "Order of Selos". Although Selos perished during the battle of Taanab during the New Sith Wars to the Army of Light, his legacy still lives on in the Order of Selos, who utilizes his rhetoric of Sith interventionism, aggressive policy and projection of strength, albeit achieving this via methods some could consider extremist. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Selos's early life apart from the fact that he was born during the decline of the Sith Empire during the Great Hyperspace War. Reports have also stated that he had participated in the Eternal War against the Eternal Empire, and managed to seize countless victories, albeit with many casualties. The Order of Selos Unbeknownst to him, due to his rapid fame and influence, alongside his popularity, Lord Selos became a figurehead for the Sith Empire, even after its collapse and replacement by the New Sith Empire of Darth Ruin. Although many felt disillusioned with the New Sith, many still held on to Selos's beliefs and ideas, and soon a group of Sith acolytes and warriors formed an organization known as the Order of Selos. The order fully endorsed him, however, he was not aware of this fact until later on in his life. Once finding out about this, however, he later embraced it and soon became the Order's honorary leader and soon, radicalization grew within the ranks of the order. Death in Taanab During the New Sith Wars, Selos, along with a group of other Sith Lords and warriors engaged in a battle on Taanab, later known as the battle of Taanab. It was reported that Selos, along with his compatriots managed to hold off the offensive by the Army of Light, however, Selos lost his life whilst doing this, and perished. With this, many Sith began to fiercely attack the Army of Light, and it is believed that due to their belief in Selos and their remembrance of his sacrifice, the New Sith won the battle of Taanab. Legacy Selos's legacy lives on currently in the form of the Order of Selos, which have since then radicalized and became more of a cult. The Order also worships Selos as a god and treats him as a savior of the Sith Empire, and many believed that the spirit of Selos would live on, and would return to them to bring forth a new Sith Empire. This came to be when a dark-side user harnessing unrivaled power by the name of Tayzin Mortius took control of the Order and soon was proclaimed Darth Selos once more. Unique Abilities * '''Enhanced Mind Trick: Selos is a master of enhanced mind tricks, which were used as a way to bolster his charisma and his status, along with his passionate speeches. * '''Force Barrier: '''Selos is a master of force barriers, mostly used for defense, however Selos created a variant which allows users to repel anything impacting the barrier and utilize it to their own will. Trivia * Selos is based on many charismatic figures throughout history, such as Winston Churchill, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Jose Antonio Primo de Rivera. * Selos's ideology was always quite radical compared to the others, however, it was much more moderated when he became a popular figure, however, the Order of Selos utilizes his radical beliefs and sends them to the next level. Category:Characters